


Throne Built on a Foundation of Lies

by celesgiri (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Gambling, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Lies, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/celesgiri
Summary: Lies were a beautiful thing to her, and she wouldn’t shy away from calling it an expression of art.





	Throne Built on a Foundation of Lies

As the flames crept closer, an elegant dance of colors and vibrancy yet a deadly one that will destroy everything in its path. She lowered her chin and smirked. It was rather fitting, in a way.

 

Lies were the foundation of her throne. Without them, everything was bound to crumble. Celestia Ludenberg would be stripped away of her riches, her beauty, her intimidation and her name. All that would be left in the that grand, powerful shadow would be a common nobody with no place in this world, a boring loser that no one could ever take seriously. 

 

They pitied Taeko.   
They feared Celeste.

 

Celeste was beautiful, merciless, clever and strong. Nothing could even fan her flames and no one could dream of achieving a victory over her. She was the one left pitying those poor, common losers now. She stripped away their dignity. She wiped them bankrupt. She destroyed everyone who ran against her without hesitation or remorse, and she sent others home with nothing left all with a smile on her face.

 

Lies were a beautiful thing to her, and she wouldn’t shy away from calling it an expression of art. Lies created a feeling of safety, and for the first time in years, she could truly feel comfortable in her own skin. Without lies, her life would be meaningless, and her dreams could never become a reality. Celestia Ludenberg along with her throne may have been a lie, but it was a lie she’s come to love. She loved who she was. Sometimes she’d say her name out loud just to hear it.

 

Yet, as all lies, it wasn’t meant to last. When she lost, it was only fitting for her own life to be a price to pay for such. Celestia would calmly accept the defeat. Only a loser would try and drag on from there.

 

She wasn’t afraid of anything. Nothing could ever begin to soften a heart of ice. She belonged on a throne, above the pitiful majority. Godlike. Lies were a force of the gods, it seemed. She didn’t only lie to those around her, but she managed to lie to her own heart. It was a decent price to pay for such a life.


End file.
